


We Make A Good Team

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anilingus, Blow Job, Just smut, M/M, Multi, Wet Dream, detailed cuddling, theres really not much to say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Anti had a wet dream.





	We Make A Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t often just write smut, but here we are. It’s got some fluff, technically.

Anti always slept sandwiched between Dark and Wilford in some way. It made sense, since he was slimmer than the two of them, and their natural states of being were polar opposites. Every now and then, if Dark was on business or Anti was with the Septics or Wilford was fulfilling some TV obligations, they’d get some one on one cuddle time. But for the most part, the fact that Wilford radiated heat and Dark was as cold as a corpse, it seemed to even out for Anti. No one needed to be a blanket hog, Anti always had someone to latch onto and if the others were ever in pain due to their... being old and worn down, they could move away and stretch a little without bothering the collective.

On this particular night, Anti had his limbs wrapped around Wilford, with Dark spooning him from the other side. It was rather nice.

Now, it was pretty obvious just by sight alone that Anti had body hair to spare. It wasn’t too ridiculous, but considering the fact that Wilford had, at best, some minor tummy fuzz and Dark always seemed to be as smooth as a baby’s bottom, Antis hair tickled. It especially mattered when clothes were considered offensive while in bed.

That’s what Wilford woke up to first, or at least he thought that was the feeling - Anti shifting a little too much in his sleep, his leg hair rubbing into Wilfords inner thigh. Wilford smiled sleepily at the silhouette in the dark, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The little bit of contact seemed to kill whatever dream Anti had been having because the light buzzing noise died down. It didn’t take another minute though, before Anti was shifting again, almost in a repetitive patter, and something damp brushed against leg. Anti was essentially humping against Wilford in his sleep, having a wet dream. It definitely caught Wilford off guard.

Luckily, Dark wasn’t a heavy sleeper by any means, and the tiny whimpers Anti was letting out roused him from slumber. He instinctively went to wrap his arm around Anti tighter, assuming it was a nightmare of some sorts, but Wilford whispered.

“I think he’s having a wet dream.”

That made Dark curious.  
“Wait, what?”

He looked further down and, there it was, Anti gripping onto nothing and attempting to get friction from Wilfords weird body heat without even realising. Dark and Wilford shared a look.

This wasn’t really something they’d talked about. Sure, the idea of waking someone up with a blowjob is all well and good in theory, but in practice... well, they were all sticklers for obvious, deliberate, no lines blurred consent. And as much as it was cute and exciting and arousing, watching Anti try to rut away like some animal, Dark made the executive decision to try to wake him. Just enough to... well, solve the problem and go back to sleep.

At first, Wilford had put his hand on Antis chest, trying to move him like that, but Antis limbs were really clinging and Wilford didn’t have the heart to push him away. So Dark grabbed the glitch gently by the shoulder and eventually forced him flat on the bed with one arm. At this, Anti let out an unapologetic whine from the loss of the heat against his dick. He still didn’t wake up though.

Dark had to smile at that. Anti was, admittedly, rather cute when he was needy. He was also one hell of a deep sleeper, which called for desperate measures. Dark closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, and Wilford swore he could have seen a black mist making its way into Antis ear. Suddenly, Anti was shocked awake.

“DARK! I - Jesus, fuck man, you could’a just shaken me a bit, don’t have to invade a guys dream like that!” He was quick to get his bearings, panting like he’d run a race, rubbing his eyes.

Dark opened his eyes, looking like he knew more than he should have.  
“And what a dream. You were humping Wilfords leg just now, too.”

Anti covered his face with his hand and groaned, clearly embarrassed. Not that Anti was one to apologise, quite the opposite in fact.  
“You guys suck.”

Wilford flashed Dark a cheeky grin.  
“Well, pet, since you ask so nicely...”

There was some shifting and before Antis tired brain could process what Wilford had said, or even uncover his face, there were two mouths at his dick and someone’s hand cupping his balls. He could only assume the hand was Wilfords since it was rather warm, but everything else was indistinguishable. It was wet and slow and beautiful and Anti choked out sob of pleasure. His dick had already been painfully hard, throbbing and leaking before it had been touched at all, and Anti was going to cum way too fast for his own liking with these two. 

There were some very obscene noises happening in the dark, and when two tongues became one gentle hand, he finally lifted his hands from over his eyes. It was just in time to watch Dark and Wilford making out just above his dick, and that was ridiculously pornographic. It only lasted for a moment though, as Wilford spread Antis legs further open and lay down properly, his stomach flat on the bed, Antis legs over his shoulders. Anti was basically dead weight when he felt Wilfords tongue lapping at his entrance, eating him out greedily, while Dark had his mouth around Antis cock and it was just - it was almost too much for how sensitive Anti had become, but it was amazing. He was gripping the bedsheets like his life depended on it.

He felt that hot, heavy weight in his stomach and he was mumbling, buzzing, grinding back onto Wilfords tongue prodding into him and thrusting up into Darks throat in a fluid rhythm. He couldn’t keep it up for long though, and as Dark and Wilford felt him falter, drawing ever closer to his orgasm, Wilford grabbed his ass hard, spreading him open properly and almost growling as he licked and tongued expertly. 

That was it, the sound Wilford made and too much stimulation and Anti was cumming right down Darks throat, moaning loud and glitching a little, his eyes closed so tight he was seeing white. Dark steadied himself, taking it all in dutifully, not letting a single drop spill. Wilford slowed up a little, gently fucking Anti through his orgasm with his tongue, before Anti relaxed properly, visibly, and Wilford set him down flat on the bed again. Dark came off of Antis already wilting dick with a wet ‘pop’ and a smile on his face.

Wilford and Dark looked over at Antis face and - he was already asleep again, snoring a little this time. Dark dropped his head, laughing and Wilford had to join in, giggling too.

They sat up together at the foot of the bed and leaned in, pressing foreheads together.

“I think we make a good team, what about you Darkling?”

“I think you need to brush your teeth, Wil. You smell like ass.”

“I smell like Antis ass”

“Antis ass is still ass. But I’ll come with you.”

 

They made their way into the bathroom together, getting a little distracted from the teeth brushing business when Wilford couldn’t help but admire Darks ass. With his dick, of course. Dark ended up bent over the cool basin with a minty taste still in his mouth while Wilford fucked the space between Darks ass cheeks, reaching around and jerking him off at the same time because Wilford was a gentleman, damn it. It didn’t take long, then they were rinsing out their mouths, Wilford wiped down the low of Darks back with a wet cloth, washed his own hands and then they were back in bed, assuming the usual position.

Overall, they were more than happy to have been woken up in the middle of the night, and Anti dreamed peacefully of exactly how he would repay Dark and Wilford for their kindness in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
